


Koniec świata

by Sadako



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako/pseuds/Sadako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W trakcie roku, którego nie było urodziło się przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt tysięcy dzieci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koniec świata

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na fikaton na multifandom_pl.livejournal.com

W trakcie roku, którego nie było urodziło się przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt tysięcy dzieci. Marta widziała niektóre z nich, wydawały się cichsze, spokojniejsze niż dzieci sprzed okupacji. Miały duże, poważne oczy, nigdy nie słyszała, żeby którekolwiek z nich się śmiało. Wolała nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jacy ludzie wyrosną z dzieci poczętych i urodzonych w ciągu tych dwunastu miesięcy – była tylko człowiekiem i naprawdę nie mogła pomóc wszystkim. Może później rozpocznie jakiś program pomocowy, założy fundusz, który wesprze przynajmniej część z nich. Na razie nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić, tak jak nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to, żeby zająć się wszystkimi chorymi, opatrzyć wszystkich rannych i dla każdego znaleźć leki. Pomagała, komu mogła, radziła i polecała, ale kiedy mijał dzień albo dwa znowu ruszała w drogę. Ziemia jest ogromna, nikt nie wie tego tak dobrze, jak ona.  
   
Potrzebny jest jej ruch oporu, więc go tworzy pierwszego dnia w Londynie. Gromadzi ludzi, których pamięta z czasów „przed”: studentów, lekarzy, anarchistów, członków różnych organizacji, liczy na to, że wśród nich będą też ludzie gotowi ginąć za sprawę. Jest ich więcej, niż miała na to nadzieję. Spędza w Londynie pięć dni, to więcej, niż może sobie na to pozwolić. Jednak kiedy opuszcza Wyspy Brytyjskie by małym, zrujnowanym promem popłynąć do Dunkierki, zostawia za sobą szkielet organizacji i kilkanaście osób, które znają jej opowieść i przekazują ją dalej. Marta szacuje, że w przeciągu najbliższego miesiąca, może dwóch, zginą prawie wszyscy z nich, ale wtedy już opowieść będzie się niosła dalej.  
   
W każdym kolejnym miejscu Marta mówi to samo. Jest jeszcze nadzieja, jest jeszcze ktoś, kto może nas ocalić tak, jak zrobił to już wiele razy. Ale to zależy od nas, jeśli uwierzymy, ocalejemy. Więc wierzą. Jej historia ją wyprzedza, nie raz i nie dwa zdarza się, że któryś z słuchaczy porusza ustami w rytmie jej słów, opowieść o Doktorze jest ich wspólną modlitwą. Jeszcze kilka razy tworzy zaczątki ruchu oporu, ale wraz z opowieścią przekazywaną z ust do ust przenosi się także myśl o tworzeniu grup i organizacji – któregoś dnia przyjdzie do nich Marta Jones i powtórzy najważniejszą opowieść ich życia, a wtedy będą musieli być gotowi.  
   
Marta odwiedza miejsca kultu, slumsy rozrastające się dookoła wszystkich większych miast – wszystkie możliwe większe skupiska ludzi. Z czasem wyostrza się jej słuch, od jednego pisku lub skrzypnięcia zależy życie ich wszystkich, ale dzieje się to kosztem węchu. Może to i lepiej. Później Marta przypomni sobie mdlący zapach strachu, ludzkiego potu, odpadów, krwi, gnijącego mięsa. Oszalałaby.  
   
Jeden jedyny raz Marta tańczy. Tańczą wszyscy, kilkadziesiąt osób. Martę zdumiewa wola przetrwania ludzkiego gatunku, ludzie nie tylko umierają i cierpią, ale też żenią się, tworzą małe szczęścia na własną skalę, śpiewają i śmieją się. Młodej parze, której nie stać na ucztę dla gości, panna młoda nie ma białej sukni, ale ma welon, należy się ta chwila, będą to wspominać przez resztę życia. Jeśli Marta może coś pomóc, chce żeby to były najlepsze możliwe wspomnienia. Później nigdy nie przypomni sobie, gdzie to było, ale wśród wielu wydarzeń, które zatrą się w jej pamięci, to jedno pozostanie wyraźne.


End file.
